inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El
A development in Discussions You may find this to be interesting; someone has offered to annotate the Wiki & has asked for help. :Hi Ursuul, thank you for bringing this to my notice. :I'm not interested in supporting this project. I don't use ebook readers. And even if I did, I would probably refrain from linking to wiki articles because they contain too many spoilers. :But that's just my personal opinion, I don't mind other users supporting this. :--Weas-El (talk) 15:01, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::You are welcome, & I understand; I don’t have much time for it myself. I’ll let him know your response. :::Thank you. --Weas-El (talk) 21:52, July 4, 2018 (UTC) FYI Just thought to let you know that I tweaked several & optimized the CSS import in Common.css/Wikia.css, so that you wouldn’t be alarmed. With Common.js & Wikia.js empty, can we delete these files? Also, with Monobook now removed & since Gadgets are disabled here, can we also delete Monobook.js, Monobook.css, & Gadget-wikEd.js? All site-wide JS is still served via ImportJS. :Hi Ursuul, thanks for taking care and for informing me about these changes. I didn't really notice. :I deleted the pages. --Weas-El (talk) 05:41, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Of course, thanks for your attention. Asking for help Hi. This might sound like a weird question coming from a stranger but I was wondering if you could possibly help me out with ideas on a story I'm doing for fun. See, I like to write stories based on my favorite books/movies/tv shows and in this case I'm writing a story based in the eragon universe that takes place several years after Inheritrance where it revolves around the dragon rider son of Nasuada and Murtagh. :Hi Skullguy123, that's a nice project. Unfortunately I'm probably the most unimaginative person on Fandom, when it comes to making up stories. Maybe it's a more promising approach to address more people by posing that question in our discussions section. Good luck with your story! --Weas-El (talk) 13:28, September 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Can you help me out with the discussions section? I'm trying to reply to a question that someone posted but when i press the reply box, the only thing that pops up is 'add image' and nothing else.Skullguy123 (talk) 18:40, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::That sounds like a bug. An update recently came out for Discussions web that causes a lot of problems, so I suggest &, while that’s getting fixed, get the for your phone (which has no bugs right now / will let you post in Discussions). ::::I would be glad to give some advice but i can't, sorry. Thanks @Ursuul for helping out, that sounds like a good idea. --Weas-El (talk) 19:32, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Happening.jpeg Book 5 shall soon be released, what should be done? It’s part of “Tales from Alagaësia,” which could potentially be its own Wiki in & of itself; or Inheriwiki could cover it, but if so we’d need to prepare. For starters, I think it’d be a good idea to announce this, may I? I think we should also consider requesting a more professional Main Page redesign. :Hi Ursuul. You're right, if we want to cover this we need to make some preparations and at least revamp our main page. Professional help would be great. I've some experience with HTML and CSS but I'm quite inept when it comes to design. ;-) :To be honest, I've been barely active at Fandom for the last months (or maybe years already) and I'm not sure if this will change in the future. We will need not only preparation but an active team of admins/moderators too. Please don't count on me to be around a lot. I loved the books and there was a time when I could spend a lot of time at Wikia but I simply don't have this time anymore. I still love to help with my bot or technical stuff if I can and I'm usually available in after-work hours. :--Weas-El (talk) 16:50, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I’ll go ahead & request help with the Main Page, & perhaps other areas as well such as the wordmark, Favicon, & theme. If I had time, I could do most of that myself, but like you I’m also in a sore spot for time. I agree that we will need more users, more Staff, to pull this off. If you cannot be relied on, will we need another Bureaucrat to promote users or will Wyvern be enough do you think? If I can, I will write a CC Blog asking for editors, & I’ve already requested a spotlight to funnel more editors this way. I’ll try my best to see this Wiki through. ::Oh, do you care if I have FANDOM do bot-based grammar cleanup, or would you prefer to do it yourself? :::I've never done a bot-based grammar cleanup and I don't even know any bot script for that. That would better be done by a native speaker anyway. ;-) :::Feel free to make a request in the community wiki. --Weas-El (talk) 16:43, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Bit of an update: the alterations are moving apace, as you can see throughout the Wiki, while the Main Page is probably the last on the list for a makeover (& it shall be a complete one). I’ll also be converting to the portable version, like I said I probably would, which will not only make them display better in mobile but also update them to use the universal boxed aesthetic design that FANDOM Staff have been working on. If you have reservations about any of these changes, please let me know. Other than that, I merely wanted to float the idea of enabling & here, since we’ll likely be seeing a lot of new users with the new series being released; Walls are easier for newbie editors to use while the New Image Galleries are considerably more modern & crisp for image display. I’ve already taken the liberty of enabling , mostly for use on the Main Page once we rebuild it. :Hi Ursuul. That sounds great, it seems as if you initiated quite a lot of development. This is highly appreciated. :Updating the infoboxes has been a thorn in my side for some time. And I'm fine with enabling these features you mentioned. --Weas-El (talk) 22:44, November 6, 2018 (UTC) ::You’ll be glad to know that the Infoboxes are all completely done then :) Feel free to if you want. I’ll enable New Image Galleries now, & Message Wall I’ll enable once Staff are completely done (still a lot of conversation happening in our talk pages). :::Well done! They look very nice. --Weas-El (talk) 22:56, November 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::Glad you like them. Things are still moving right along, but I managed to scrounge up some free time, so I on the assumption that new arrivals shall use it more. It’s the first Chat Theme I’ve ever written, so I hope it’s not too bad; it’s darker than the rest of the Wiki but intentionally so. Just keeping you updated.